The Elixir of Life
by Zivandre
Summary: The Golden Snitch: Prompt of the Day(s) Draco Malfoy's life from a butler to the ultimate Patriarch. AU! Starts in the late 1300's and non-magical!


_**AN: This is for The Golden Snitch: Prompt of the Day. The following Prompts are, Sep 5: (profession) butler. Sep 6: (word) pattern. Sep 7: (action) falling asleep at your job. Sep 8: (relation) grandpa. I am writing all four prompts into one one-shot. Takes place in the 1300's, starts off non-magical. Enjoy!**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

My name is Draco Malfoy, and while I'm not much, I am one thing: an exceptional butler. My family has been butlers for the past century, and while it may not be a job most people even remotely think about doing, I couldn't wait to start. You see, our family has been serving alongside one of the most prominent, and distinguished families in France; The Grangers. And while our title may only be Butlers, we have helped make lasting decisions for the household.

But, while I may love my job, I mainly love serving the next-in-line to the family throne, Hermione Granger. I have to remind myself to continue doing my job, when she's around. She is one of the most beautiful, headstrong, and stubborn woman I've ever met. Those are just a few reasons I love her though. Unfortunately, i am only a butler, even if she did reciprocate the love, she could never marry me. I would not bring honor or prestige to her name, only scorn and ridicule. No, only fairy tales get the happy ending here.

I've resigned myself to this fate, making her happy and cared for from afar. I could never see the sparkle of her eye when I tell her I love her. Never see the fire ignite in her when debating any trivial thing married couples argue about. Not once see her round with my child, her head thrown back in the cries of passion, or even simply watching her, engrossed in one of her books while rubbing circles in to the arches of her feet propped in my lap.

Holding on to one sliver of hope, I studied, I studied day and night, whenever I had the chance. I got into a pattern, wake, study, work, study, sleep. I almost got discharged twice for falling asleep on the job, luckily, Hermione pulled through and demanded I stay to her father. After quite a few months, I applied to be an alchemy assistant, when I wasn't required for my duties. Somehow, I was accepted. The alchemy master, Nicolas Flamel, taught myself and one other, Severus Snape. During my time there, Severus and I grew close, even if he was almost 20 years my senior.

Until one day, the project Nicolas was teaching us about, succeeded. We successfully created a Philosopher's' stone. But I was greedy, the stone itself granted eternal life, but also turned any metal into gold, so I stole it, and did what almost anybody in my position would do. I made myself rich, granted, I didn't make myself immortal, I was waiting to do that with Hermione.

At my next butler shift, I confronted Miss Granger, I told her of my love, how I know that I may only be a Butler and an Alchemist, I wanted to share my eternal glory with her, for the rest of our lives'. I prepared to get fired, to get banished from the property, humiliated even. But that never came, instead, she leaned forward, and placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

That's when my real story began, she fought tooth and nail to get her father's permission for us to marry, and while he kept denying, it only drove his daughter away. So, we did what we had to and immediately fled the country to England and eloped. It was on our Honeymoon that we drank the Elixer of Life.

We got the shock of our life's then, we gained magical ability. We didn't know what it was at first, but as the months passed, and if we just thought that we needed something, it would come flying towards us. It gave me a fright when I was making tea, and it just whooshed away to Hermione. Over time, we learned to control and wield it, and we found other's like us, that were born with the power. We acquired wands, made specifically for us, that helped grow our power even more.

By this time, we were fully settled into the society of Wizarding Britain, helped form the Sacred 28. Made ourselves prominent in society. We had a Manor built, out in Wilshire, and it was grand. All for Hermione. I gave her the life back that she was accustomed too.

Then we started our family. We had 6 children together, and they grew too fast, when they came of age, we offered them the same Elixer, only 2 chose to join us in our eternal life. The other four immediately found husbands and wives and settled down into their own families. Then their kids had kids. So, while I went from being to a parent, to a grandfather, we built a quaint cottage on the edge of the property, behind the woods, so our grandchildren could have normal lives.

It was then that our children decided to stop taking the Elixer, it wasn't long till they were gone as well. We watched from afar, concealing the cottage from prying eyes. We watched our descendants continue the Malfoy line, gaining prejudice against anyone other than 'Pureblood' Wizards. Didn't they realize we were all human? Magical or not?

Hermione had to wrestle me not to strangle Abraxas, when he joined the so called 'Lord Voldemort.' She almost killed me when Lucius joined. And then, Draco was born, he grew into a mirror image of myself. It scared me at first, that it was fate coming back for us. But what coincidence is it that our 27th Great-grandchild of our main line, was an exact replica?

It wasn't until the war started that I thought of our other descendants, what this could mean for them, if one already replicated us. But, that day, I saw a dirty, grisly man drag what looked like my Hermione up the walkway from the gates. It was then that we intervened in our family lives.

We apparated into the front parlor, to see a ratty looking man trying to drag two young men, one black haired and the other red, down into the basement. We saw the looks of disbelief of everyone in the room, especially the youngest two, my Hermione walked to the young girl, who was identical to the last freckle, and learned her name was the same as well.

The disheveled woman, Bellatrix, called their master to them. All it took from my Hermione was a glare before she was ashes on the floor. The man who my family paraded blindly behind appeared in a cloud of black smoke, looking to snake-like for my taste. i could smell the dangerous black magic emanating from him, a glance at his magical core told me his soul was in pieces. I did a quick snap of my fingers, and he was on his knees, in pure agony over his soul being mended. Hermione did the honors of finishing him off.

After that, we had an impromptu family reunion, with the scolding of the 'inappropriate family member' and they learned that no one was 'pure,' since my Hermione and I were once just muggles ourselves. We told them how, we believe this is fate telling us it is our time, how we planned on moving along. We missed our daily dose, so with this, it's goodbye.

I watched him, how my exact replica bid his goodbyes, with his wife, Hermione. They shared one last lingering kiss, looking like they were aging 10 years a second. Until suddenly, they crumbled and turned to ash. Two golden orbs stayed floating, until they both dispersed and one slammed into my chest, the other in Grangers'. I fell back onto the ground, waiting for the pain that was sure to come, but it never did. Looking up, I saw Granger had fell back too, she looked up into my eyes, and it felt like our worlds slammed together.

I had to touch her, kiss her, hold her. It felt like if I didn't I would suffocate. Gathering my wit's, I stood up, and sauntered over to Hermione, swooped her up, then proceeded to snog her senseless. I felt the flood of over 600 years' worth of memories invade my mind.

We came full circle, and now, we could live out our lives normally, enjoying life and growing old together.

With my Hermione.

 _ **AN: i hope this story makes sense! I just let my imagination run wild and my fingers run free across the keyboard! Hopefully, I didn't confuse anyone on the 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **Great grandchild remark, I just mean that he is the 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **generation from them. If that still doesn't make sense just PM me and ill try to explain it better, lol.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going by a personal theory that 'magic' in the olden days was more powerful per individuals because it wasn't 'spread out' in so many people. I'm going by a theory that magic is all around us, and they have in their cores the 'pure, original' magic that isn't as diluted as todays is. Because everything evolves or devolves. That also incorporates how easily the original Hermione and Draco became magical after drinking the elixir of life.**_


End file.
